


You Taught Me That

by Jevvica



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevvica/pseuds/Jevvica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has taught G a lot of things.  Some more important that others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Taught Me That

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Polar Vortex and all your kin:  
> You've been appalling guests and will not be invited back next winter.  
> Sincerely,  
> The Midwest  
> *******************  
> That being said, I've had a snow day and a tad bit of inspiration. I loved this exchange in S05E12 “Merry Evasion”:  
> Callen:“I'm just resting between sets. You taught me that.”  
> Sam: “Right.”  
> Callen: “I'm not snoring. Those are deep breathing exercises. Something you also taught me.”   
> Thus this little drabble and a rare mid-week post...
> 
> I own very little and absolutely nothing related to NCIS:LA.

* * *

 

Sam sighed, urging his concussed partner to lie back.

“Go to sleep, G.”

“M'not sleeping. Resting. You taught me that,” said Callen.

“Sleep,” soothed Sam. “Everything's good.” Callen didn't relax many places, like he never felt secure enough.

“You'll stay?” Sam's heart clenched. Callen was a grown man that had suffered so much and nearly always kept it hidden behind a cold mask. But every once in a great while, he could still look at Sam like an anxious child...

“Always.” G yawned deeply, settling into the pillow.

“Yeah. You taught me that, too.”   


End file.
